dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaspard
Gaspard (ガスパー, Gasupā) is a character in .hack//G.U. and member of the guild Canard. Online Appearance Gaspard appears as a short, round, pink-furred, dog-like character, wearing magician's robes. Personality Gaspard plays The World to have fun. He sees no reason players should be killing each other, and occasionally bursts into tears when the world around him doesn't resemble The World he knows and loves. He is also quite shy, and refuses to take part in Arena battles. However he can be brave when people close to him are threatened. Offline Basic Info Gaspard's player is a 13 year old middle school student named Kouta Maki who lives in Hokkaido. He goes to a cram school to study math and English. Overweight (nearly 200 pounds) and 5'9", sports are his worst subject. He has a crush on a girl named Yayoi, who is an old friend from kindergarten. Hobbies Gaspard is an expert at card games, including Crimson VS, being pretty much a celebrity in The World R:2, as he holds the Champion Title in the card game (although almost no one knows that Gaspard from Canard is the same Gaspard the Crimson VS Champion). He is also a fan of fatty foods like hamburgers and soda pop, though the diet on which his parents have placed him gives him few chances to enjoy these foods. He has also participated in Sumo wrestling. History .hack//Roots Gaspard appears in Roots as a member of Canard. Extremely attached to Kuhn, he was heartbroken when Kuhn announced his decision to leave the guild, not understanding the reasons behind it. .hack//Alcor thumb|Gaspard in Alcor. Canard finds itself in trouble when Silabus becomes a target of the PKer Bordeaux. Though afraid, Gaspard decides to do his best to help Silabus out, and tries to encourage Nanase, another member, to do the same. However, when Nanase refuses to help Silabus, Gaspard goes off to save him alone. Locating Silabus, Gaspard finds that Bordeaux has already PKed him. Approaching Gaspard, Bordeaux tells him that the entire attack was a plot by Nanase, who had been a member of Kestrel before she joined Canard. Shortly afterwards, he tells both Silabus and Alkaid what Bordeaux said. Though Silabus refuses to believe it, Alkaid confronts Nanase about it and causes her to leave Canard. When Silabus discovers what had happened from Kuhn, he sets off with Gaspard to find Nanase and bring her back. .hack//G.U. Games Silabus and Gaspard first meet the freshly de-leveled Haseo when Gaspard crashes into him in Mac Anu. Under the impression that he is a newbie, they offer their assistance to Haseo, taking him to a dungeon to level up. Haseo, believing that cooperating with them would be the quickest way to regain his power, goes along with them but is unable to convince them that he really is the PKK known as the "Terror of Death" and not simply 'role-playing' the title. This changes near the end of the dungeon, however, when Bordeaux, Negimaru, and Grein ambush Haseo and attempt to PK him. They are scared off by Pi, however, and Haseo's party is able to return home. Later on, Gaspard opens and manages Canard's guild shop, having Haseo fill in for him occasionally, but becomes worried when people buying items at the shop start being stalked and PKed by Bordeaux's lackeys. He convinces Haseo and Kuhn to go arbitrate the situation with Gabi, Guildmaster of Kestrel. .hack//G.U.+ After hearing that the infamous Terror of Death had challenged the Arena Champion Endrance to a fight, Gaspard and Silabus traveled to Lumina Cloth to watch the battle. Afterwards, Gaspard and Silabus were attacked by several PKers from Kestrel but were saved when several of the Captains from Moon Tree appeared and drove the PKers off. .hack//CELL Gaspard and his partner, Silabus help out Midori in Mac Anu when she collapses for the first time. They become quick friends and exchange Member Address. Later when they find a player being abused by Bordeaux's gang, Midori is the first person they call. When Midori ultimately decides to take on the whole army of PKs, Silabus and Gaspard join the fight and somehow manage to hold their own. Gallery image:Gaspardroots.jpg|Gaspard in Roots image:ConceptGaspard.jpg|Concept art of Gaspard image:ConceptGaspardSilabus.jpg|Early concept art of Gaspard, to the right. image:ConceptGaspardSilabus2.jpg|Early concept art of Gaspard, to the right. Trivia *Gaspard and Silabus appeared in several short comics in .hack//G.U. The World. A running gag in the comics was that Gaspard was so cute that nobody, not even Azure Kite could bring themselves to PK him. *Canard's mascot and shopkeeper is 4'4" (134 cm) in height, making him the shortest character in GU. *Gaspard's English Voice Actor, Dave Wittenberg also voiced Sora, Matsu, and some minor characters from Legend of the Twilight. *Gaspard is the champion of Crimson VS and was in the old version, too, but loses his title if the player of the G.U. Games can beat him. However, in Volume 3 Gaspard will start as the champion again, regardless of the player defeating him in Volume 2 (therefore the player must climb his way to the top in order to challenge Gaspard again). *Gaspard's Crimson VS artwork depicts him holding a number of cards. However, the only cards that are face-up are the current and former members of Canard. (Haseo, Kuhn, Silabus, and himself.) *Gaspard is well known for price gouging at Canard's Guild Shop. However, he's so cute that people still feel the urge to buy from him anyway. *While Gaspard and Silabus are not directly shown in Trilogy, they make a briefly cameo appearance by the end. See also Es:Gaspard Category:GU Games Characters Category:Roots Characters Category:Shadow Warlocks Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:Alcor Characters Category:CELL Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters Category:LINK Characters Category:Male Beast Character Category:Tu Tribesman